Chuck vs Giving Thanks
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Set in the William Bartowski universe. In 2041 the Bartowski family and friends sit to give thanks for all that they have but remember those who couldn't be with them on that nostalgic holiday. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck but the OC characters.

**Author's Note:** All I can say is thanks PJ Murphy for your awesome work and of course Happy Thanksgiving, save the drumstick for last. Gobble gobble!

* * *

_November 28, 2041 _

_ Brae Harbor, Maine _

_ 5:16 pm EST  
_

Holidays with the Bartowski clan and their friends were some of the best ever. Chuck and Sarah were awesome hosts but their Nobel prize of Medicine winner sister, Ellie, could give them a run for their money. Although they were a little disappointed that her daughter couldn't be here. Clara Woodcomb was busy working for Doctors Without Borders, bringing free medical care to isolated places around the world.

Chuck stared at the turkey at the center among a wide array of delicious dishes, a beautiful work of art created by his lovely wife Sarah, his dear sister Ellie, and his daughter-in-law Lara. All three of them worked to make something wonderful. He looked around the table all of his friends and loved ones who were gathered on this day to give thanks.

The clinking of glass snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I know most of us are incredibly busy people and believe me I understand," Sarah said as she looked around the dining room at many of her closest friends and family. Alex McHugh-Grimes was the Secretary of Commerce with a year left in her term; the Chancellor and President were debating on who should succeed her. Truth be told, she couldn't wait to get back to her old routine after five long years. She planned to help Morgan run his small but successful string of Japanese restaurants throughout the U.S. and Canada. Casey retired ten years ago but still remained President of the NRA. Sarah's oldest son was an NOI agent based in New York City who was married to Lara who had a reputation as a tough-as-nails attorney. But everyone always put aside their hectic schedules to come together.

"But we always come together many times as a family." Sarah raised her glass. "Even though some of us couldn't be here tonight, I hope wherever they are, they are with loved ones."

A wave of sadness swept through the dining room, as everyone's mind focused on the same person. The one who had been missing from the table for the last eight years. William Bartowski had disappeared after his plane crashed into the South China Sea. Most of those on board were found and accounted for…except for him. Even though it had been so long, they hoped and prayed he would return to them one day.

Ellie got to work cutting the turkey while the music played again over the wireless music stereos the size of a marble sticking to the wall.

"Uncle Casey challenged me to an arm wrestling match later on. I think this year I might finally beat him," Steven said with a grin that reminded Chuck of his darling Sarah, who happened to be staring back at him. She gave him a knowing wink before resuming her duties as the hostess of the night's gathering.

"Casey runs a mile and a half every morning and cuts lumber the old fashioned way. He's going to beat you again son," Chuck grinned at his oldest. "Like they say, seventy-five is the new thirty-five."

Chuck looked out the window as the first snow started to fall. For a moment he could see himself, Sarah and their two boys still young and impressionable playing outside in the snow.

_I hope you're okay, baby boy. Wherever you are._

* * *

_November 28, 2041 _

_Berlin, Germany _

_ 11:14 pm CET  
_

Liam Bartowski was not the festive kind of guy. Certainly not lately, as the first three Thanksgivings since his disappearance were spent in intense training of the body and mind. The last five were spent in far flung corners taking down some rather vile criminals. His memories were back; he remembers everything from before the plane crash. Everyone was sitting down eating that delicious turkey made by loving hands. He truly wanted to pick the phone and call them but something held him back, he had many enemies only a few knew what he looked like. He didn't want to risk their lives.

"It's almost ready," he said as he welded a circuit board together while Autumn was doing maintenance on the four foot CPU near the wall.

"I never quite understood Thanksgiving," she said, connecting the intricate wires into place.

"It's been a subject of debate for the last four hundred years, the first documented Thanksgiving was held by the Spaniards in the 16th century in the territory that became the old Republic but what we Americans called the First Thanksgiving was held by the Pilgrims in 1621 after the First Harvest. It lasted three days, but it didn't become an official holiday until 1863."

"The Pilgrim Fathers." Autumn thought back to her history classes. "One of the first things we learned was even though those people were separatists, not the Puritans who established the Plymouth Bay colony, the motherland was not a very stable place back then. OK, it still isn't, although I'd like to believe we aren't as off our meds as we used to be."

"You give me maize, I'll give you smallpox," he said cynically. Thanksgiving was seen by a few as a celebration of the conquest and genocide of Native Americans but all those associations were moot nowadays. Thanksgiving was a day to celebrate love and family and friendship.

"Done!" he exclaimed proudly holding out the circuit board.

"I as well," Autumn replied with her standard devilish smirk.

Liam walked over and inserted the circuit board into the CPU and closed the case. A moment later, the holographic display monitor lit up projecting a clear image.

"We make a good team darling," she winked playfully.

He nodded in agreement with her even though she was annoying.

"Hey guys, meet me on the roof," Qiu's voice sounded over the AP.

Their eyes met and they shrugged. The two of them walked up to the roof and found something that left them flabbergasted. It was a beautiful display, a turkey in the center, mash potatoes, a pumpkin pie and a Russian salad. With a clear night sky, the half-moon in the background, it was absolutely perfect.

"Blimey," was all that Autumn could say surprised.

"What is this?" Liam asked taking a seat across from Autumn.

"Thanksgiving dinner. I thought it would be fun. It took me two hours to cook. That's right, on my own. With no help," he said with a grin. Qiu hadn't celebrated the holiday in almost ten years, so he went out and bought a turkey. Thankfully, the local store he found was frequented by families of American service personnel and American expatriates, so they had plenty on hand.

"I never knew you could cook, Qiu." Liam quipped.

"I had a little stove in my college dorm. I never liked eating that instant stuff." He started to carve the turkey.

"Costa Gravan wine?" Liam inspected the bottle before uncorking it. "This was part of Generalissimo Castro's private stash," he said in confusion.

"Son of a bitch is rotting in a Californian prison for the next two centuries. The least we could do is enjoy his booze. Besides, thanks to our little hacker over there, the fortune he amassed has gone to stabilizing Costa Gravas' healthcare programs. I'd say we earned a couple of bottles."

"Not my best work but it was easy enough," she shrugged modestly as she piled some turkey and potatoes onto her plate.

Liam smiled. As much as he tried to pass the credit to Autumn and Qiu, the Costa Gravan people were forever indebted to him for eliminating Augusto Rafael Pinochet Castro, who had staged a military coup twenty-five years ago and turned the government into a brutal dictatorship. Losing many of his generals to the Pluto Plague, he was forced to cede power. But that didn't mean he went away quietly. Liam was able to stop him from assassinating the new President when he visited Germany three months ago.

"I never say this enough, but I appreciate you guys. We've been through a lot together, a lot of what I do I couldn't do without you two," Liam said quietly revealing a softer side that they rarely saw.

"Nice to know you care, William," Qiu said with a grin as he took a seat.

"Whatever. Let's just enjoy this food," he said pouring wine into Autumn's glass and then Qiu's.

"Cheers," grinned the hacker.

They clinked their glasses together.

**THE END**


End file.
